The invention relates to a double band press for making and/or coating plate-shaped or web-shaped workpieces of all types, wherein the material to be pressed passes through a reaction zone between opposing band strands of two endless continuous-loop press bands, with pressure and heat applied to the material in the reaction zone, and wherein in the reaction zone, there is associated with each band strand at least one pressure chamber which is open on the side facing the band segment, with the pressure chamber including wraparound seals supported by the band strands and bounded on the side facing away from the band strand by a pressure plate and provided with pressure rolls supported on the band strand.